A Chance For Some Romancey
by Pinky Lillix
Summary: Tak's old roommate pays a visit to Earth. . .only she's not exactly there to see Tak. . . ZATR Finished
1. Lurving and Mooshing

**A.N.** This is Pinky to all who don't know. . . back again, with another lovely fic! Only... tis no drama. . . in fact, it mocks drama in this. . . heh heh, tis a humor story! And Joon's in it again. . . and. . . yeah. This takes place the summer after 'Emotion Sickness'. . . JUST READ IT! . . .and you will. . . have read it. . . and then you can ignore me trying to tell you what's coming up in the chapter. . .

**The First Chapter of Doom-**

**Lurving and Mooshing**

_"Oh Joon! Come out and face me!_"

Joon is terrified. He locks the door as quickly and as quietly as he can, then rushes across the room and types into the computer, connecting a transmission to Earth.

Tak's face fills the screen.

"Who is it?" she demands harshly, but then upon recognizing the caller, smiles. "Oh, hey Joon! What was up with your last transmission? You suddenly cut it off and-"

"An interference," Joon says hastily, casting a quick glance to the door. He takes in a short breath, then turns back to Tak, "So, how ya been, kid?"

"Haven't really changed in the past hour since you called," Tak says.

"Heh. Yeah well. . ."

"I'm fine, Joon. You don't look so great though. . ."

"Fine, fine. . ." he seems distracted, but then says quickly, as if to change the subject, "So, you and Zim tie the knot yet?"

"Geez!" Tak's eyes are a little bugged out. "Why do you _always _ask that!"

"Well, I'm just _curious, _Tak. . . "

"Don't be!" Tak snaps. "Why would Zim and I 'tie-the-knot'? We're barely even a _couple_."

"Aw, but you _lurve _him, don't'cha?"

Joon grins innocently, as he watches his childhood friend spaz on the screen.  
"First of all," she shouts, "What the hell is '_lurve_'! Second, assuming you meant 'love', my answer is 'absolutely not'! I don't even think Irkens are _capable_ of love. So there."

Joon coughs sharply, and he makes out a voice coming from the other side of the door, saying, "_Joony Baby,_ are you in there?"

Joon twitches slightly, but tries his hardest to ignore the voice.

"Oh, cut the crap," he says to Tak, "Irken _are _capable of love and you know it."

"Yeah, well. . ."

"C'mon. Admit that you _lurve_ him."

"I do not _lurve_ anyone, Joon."

"Fine, admit to _liking_ him."

Tak sighs.

"You see," she says, exasperated, "You _always_ get into this. . . it's _irritating_. . ."

"Admit it."

"'Liking' and 'lurving' are two entirely different things. . ."

"Tak. . ."

"Fine, Joon, I-"

The door blasts open, and flies straight into the computer screen, breaking it instantly and cutting off the transmission. Joon stares in a mix of terror and dismay, as he looks to where the door once was, and sees. . . well, someone he'd rather not.

* * *

It's been two weeks since skool ended.

When Zim first discovered that his grade was the graduating class of the skool, he couldn't have been happier; that is, until he realized that the upcoming September he'd have to attend Jr. Hi Skool. Which was right across the street from skool, but he had never really noticed it before that. Oh well.

And now it's hot. Even in the base, and Zim is sticky with sweat, which he thinks feel kinda gross. The heat's sort of dulled his mind, so he's just sitting on the couch with Gir, staring at the television screen.

"What're you doing?"

It's Tak. She's talking from the kitchen.

Zim mutters, "Watchin' TV..."

"Oh," says Tak. As she searches the cabinets for foodm she continues, "Ya know, I was talking to Joon before. . ."

"Hehm."

". . . only the transmission got cut off again," Tak says, not really caring whether Zim's listening or not, "but before that he was acting a little funny. Kinda distracted. My guess is, he screwed around on the Massive, and now he's in trouble. . ."

"Uh-huh."

Tak enters the living room, holding a soda, takes a sip, then says, "Zim, you know the TV isn't even _on_. . ."

Zim blinks.

"Oh," he says. He sits up, grabs the remote, and turns on the television.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Gir protests.

Zim slumps back on the couch. Gir shrugs and stares blankly at the screen.

Tak sighs, disgusted.

"This is pathetic," she says, "You haven't done a _thing_ since skool let out. It's _annoying_. Don't you miss terrorizing Dib?"

Zim grunts in response, so Tak shuts off the TV.

"Hey!" Zim and Gir shout in unison, "I was watching that!"

Tak yanks Zim off the couch by the arm and pushes him toward the door.

"Get out," she says.

"_What?" _

Get out, remind yourself how much you hate Earth, come back and think of ways to destroy it."

"But-"

"GO."

She closes the door in Zim's face, and smirks to herself.

"It's about time he got out, instead of just watching TV all day," she mutters. She pauses and looks back to Gir, who just turned back on the television. "Hey. . . what're you watching?"

* * *

"Stupid Tak," Zim mutters under his breath. It's later. "It's not even her _house_. . .she can't kick me out. . . I WON'T STAND FOR IT!"

Although there's really nothing he can do about it. And while Tak _does_ irritate him when it comes to her pushing him around, Zim decides to do what she says (although he convinces himself he was planning to do it anyway).

He tries to think of the one place he detests the most. . . well, anyplace with Dib, he guesses, but with the heat and all, Zim is not in the mood to start up with him. Because that usually requires excessive yelling, and usually ends in an epic chase, and he is just too tires.

Next place in mind. . .Bloaty's Pizza Hog.

Zim shudders slightly at the thought. But decides to go there anyway, because if he's going to hate Earth, it has to start somewhere.

It doesn't take him long to reach Bloaty's. A huge banner is hung outside, labeled 'Dress-up-like-a-different-species-week'. Zim enters, and all the humans inside are dressed up as various farm animals or woodland creatures, although there are a feww hippos, and even a panda.

He stands for a few moment in horror, then decides that's enough for one day, and turns to leave. Unfortunately for him, he is stopped by a rather large squirrel.

"Hello small child," says the squirrel monster, "This week is 'Dress-up-like-a-different-species-week' at Bloaty's! If you're dressed up as anything _other then a human_, you get a free pizza!"

"Away with you, fur beast!" Zim shouts, waving his arm around wildly, to scare off the Squirrel Human.

He fails.

The squirrel smiles disturbingly, and Zim is about to run, when suddenly he is tackled to the ground. And not even by the squirrel.

"Zim! I finally found you!" says the thing on top of him. It's hugging Zim rather tightly on the ground, and he can't really escape, seeing as it is mooshing its body against his. It feel _really_ weird to him, and for the quickest second, he thinks the thing is Tak, because he's just realized that it's a female. And Irken.

But then, the Irken doesn't look like Tak at all, and Zim can't seem to remember ever seeing this female before.

_Besides_, Zim thinks quickly, _Tak would never squish against me like this, at least not on purpose. She has more. . . dignity._

(Although his heart, or whatever emotionally-connected organ an Irken has, sinks at that thought.)

"Get off of me," Zim groans, and the female looks at him with shiny eyes.

"Oh, my sweet Zim!" she exclaims, and tightens her hold on him, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Zim just says in desperation, "Who _are_ you?"

"Zim. . ." the female sits up (though she doesn't get off of him), and looks crushed. A weird hiccup escapes her, and she says, "It's me...Pleecy!"

**End of Chapter 1. . .**

Gasp! Who is she? No one knows. . . but me. . . yeah, um. . . just so ya know, Pleecy is. . . annoying. She's meant to be. She's hyperactive. And deeply inspired by one of my friends. Well, you'll get more on her next chapter. . . (next chapter is 'Heads in the Freezy Box'!), where there'll be:

-a rushed explanation

-a surprising revelation

-melted ice

I bet you all can't wait!

Random Crap:

Last week, I had a dream I was talking to Jhonen Vasquez on the phone, only I kept calling him 'Mr.Vasquez', and he made fun of me. I was sad.

Review my dearies! (advances on all of you)


	2. Heads in the Freezy Box

**A.N. **Special thanks to **moose-muffins**, **YoYoMaaa1342**, **warning live without warning **(please update your story!), **Mr. Girl **(you too), **All Apologies**, and **Berserk1** for the reviews. I wuved dem. Alot. Phwee.

**The Second Chapter of Doom**

**Heads in the Freezy Box**

Zim slams the door quickly, a paniced expression on his face.

Tak looks up from the TV in mild interest and says, "Did you have fun?"

Zim pushes against the door, and pounding can be heard from the other side.

"Hardly," he pants.

"What in the name of Irk are you _doing_, Zim?" Tak demands.

Still pushing against the door, he mutters rapidly between each breath, "Girl...followed me home...crazy...chased me..."

"Did you provoke her?" Tak asks, keeping a straight face.

"No! She's insane! I don't even know her, but she says. . .well, Tak. . ." Zim looks up dramatically, "You may be devestated, but the girl on the other side of this door claims to be in love with me…"

He braces himself for the sight of a heartbroken Tak, but she just kinda laughs.

"Aw, how cute," she says, "a little human monster has a crush on you! You should turn her down easy though, Zim, unless _you_ have feelings for her. . ."

"NO!" Zim shouts defensively, "I do NOT, and it's not a human, she's an-"

Suddenly, the door swings open, crushing Zim against the wall behind it.Tak stares at the doorway in disbelief.

"Pleecy. . .?" she says slowly.

Pleecy glances up in slight confusion, but then upon recognizing Tak, she gives off a girly shriek.

"Oh my _gawd_!" She says enthusiastically, "Tak! Oh my gawd, what are you _doing_ here?"

She has her arms around Tak now and she's jumping up and down, and Tak's laughing awkwardly, and slightly nervously as she says, "Heh heh, uh, Pleecy, I _live _here. . ."

Pleecy begins giggling madly, then says, "No way!"

"Um, yeah, well. . ."

"You two _know_ each other?" Zim asks, coming out from behind the door with a few battle scars.

"Oh my gawd, Zim, are you okay!" Pleecy shouts in a panic."I didn't see you behind the door!" She instantly latches onto Zim and he winces.

"Wait. . . do _you_ two know each other?" Tak says in confusion.

Zim says, "No," at the same time Pleecy says, "Yes!", so then Zim turns to Pleecy and shouts, "I do not know you! Leave me alone! Get out of my house!"

Huge tears form in Pleecy's eyes.

"How can you _say_ that!" she demands, suddenly hysterical. "After all we've been through, and you refuse to know me! How could you, Zim? HOW COULD YOU!"

She turns dramatically, and runs, crying, into the kitchen, jumps in the garbage can and dissapears from view.

Zim looks distressed.

After a rather piercing silence, Zim asks in intense dismay and confusion, "Who the heck _is_ she?"

Tak sighs.

"Ugh. . ." she mutters. "She was my old roommate, back when I first moved to Irk... she's kinda. . .uh, a defective."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

More silence.

"But I don't know her," Zim says, defeated.

"Oh, I'm sure you've talked to her at some point in you life," Tak explains without much emotion, "whether you remember it or not. But Pleecy remembers every conversation, every contact made with any male, and usually she tracks them down and makes desperate attempts to commit them to a relationship, until another male comes along, or until the current one self-destructs."

". . . I don't wanna self-destruct."

Tak sighs again, and pats Zim's shoulder lightly.

"You won't," she says, "just tell her to get lost. But. . . don't be a jackass about it either. She's insane, but she means well."

* * *

Zim finds Pleecy later, still crying, in the equipment room. She's hiding behind a pile of broken robot turkeys, and when she sees Zim she begins bawling uncontrollably.

"Um. . ." he begins awkwardly.

Pleecy glances up in curiosity, in vague hope, but then Zim waves his hand and says, "Go away."

"How can you say that Zim! Why are you denying my love!"

More tears. Just perfect.

"_I don't know you_," Zim says, his voice strained in exasperation.

"How could you have forgotten me so _quickly_, Zim?"

Zim just kinda glares. And Pleecy rubs at her eyes angrialy.

"I thought you were different!" she shouts. "But you're just afraid to commit! And I bet you're just gonna kick me out, and I'll have noe where to go but to my brother, Tallest Red!"

"T-tallest. . ._Red_ is your. . . _brother_?"

Pleecy stands up, that's when Zim realizes she's actually taller then him. She looks defiant.

"_Yes_, he's my _brother_," she snaps, hands on hips, "and he will _not_ be happy when he finds out _you_ wouldn't give me a chance, that _you_ told me to go away-"

"Wait!" Zim shouts, alarmed. "Uh, uh. . . you can stay. . .uh, just. . . don't get the Tallest mad at me. . ."

"Oh Zim!" Pleecy says, all misty-eyed again. Once again, she throws her arms around him."Thank you!"

"_Get off of me_. . ."

* * *

A few days later.

Pleecy has been _extra_ clingy to Zim, and Tak doesn't do much to stop it, mainly because she takes pleasure in seeing Zim in torment, and also she doesn't have much energy these days, thanks to the heat.

Everytime Zim pleads with Pleecy to tell him how she even _knows_ him, she begins to cry and says he's horrible if he can't remember and she's going to go tell Red what mean ol' Zim did to her. In which Zim responds by freaking out and saying, "Uh! I'M SORRY! Don't tell the Tallest!"

Tak found all of this _really_ funny at first, but now, today is particularly hot, and she can't really enjoy anything in the haze. Right now, she's standing in the kitchen with her head in the freezy box.

Pleecy is tormenting Zim in _one_ of his labs, and Tak doesn't really care.

She breathes in the cold and rests her head against some crushed ice. And for the first time all day, she's able to get a few clear thoughts. One concerning Joon, for he has not contacted her since the last time when his transmission was cut off, and another is a vague thought, just wondering where Pleecy could have possibly met Zim. That vague thought sort of drifts into the subject of jealousy.

Tak smirks.

She can't really get _terratorial_ over Pleecy and Zim, because she knows Pleecy's insane, and she knows Zim is. . .well, Zim. Plus, she found the whole thing amusing at first, and told them so, so it'd be pretty stupid if she randomly appeared jealous.

Her smirk remains and she snickers to herself, as she recalls how dissapointed Zim had appeared when she _didn't_ get all overprotective...

"MELTY ICE! ON DA FLOOR!"

Tak jumps back in alarm, and sees Gir and Mimi at the entrance of the kitchen.

Gir is pointing at her, strained, and continues to shout, "IT'S ALL MELTY ON YOUR FACE!"

Tak blinks, then realizes all the ice in the freezy box has basically melted, and some of the remains are dripping down her cheek.

"Ugh," she says, wiping the melted ice away, "it's so insanely _hot_. . ."

"I _likes_ insane. . ." Gir says, and before Tak can comment, he twitches and shouts, "BEACH!"

"Um. . .excuse me. . .?"

"Beach, we go to beach! They have sand, they have water, they have beach eaters, they have ice cream, they-" as Gir goes on and on, Mimi begins to clap in agreement, and Tak actually considers Gir's suggestion.

_The beach might not be so bad_, she thinks. _It's usually cooler there anyway. . ._

"Okay Gir," she says aloud, snapping her fingers, and even starting to grin, "the beach it is!"

Gir pauses, and there's a brief silence.

But then Mimi claps wildly, Gir jumps up in celebration and crashes into Tak, who slips on some melted ice, and slams her head into the open freezy bow.

She kinda gets knocked out for a little bit.

**End of Chapter 2. . .**

Next chapter . . . 'No jelly for Zim'. . . This chapter will contain the following:

-a brief appearance of Gaz

-a brain freeze

-the word 'naked'. . . XD

Random crap: Some kid hit me in the head yesterday with a paper airplane. I was pissed. And I felt compelled to flip him off, but I didn't. Cuz I'm nice.

Review! And you get a virtual. . .kiss of doom!


	3. No Jelly for Zim

**A.N. **This is my favorite chapter in the whole story. . . after that, it's just kinda...okay...

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. . .**Mr.Girl** (obsessions are perfectly healthy), **Suicial RuBBerDuckie** (Um. . .they use paste. . . I love your name by the way...), **moose-muffins**, and **helgoth11** (XD I pictured a diembodied head actually. . .either that, or I was gonna have Pleecy hiding in the freezy box like a stalker. . ) You guys all recieve a virtual kiss of doom!

There's a reference to Kacer in here. . .for those of you who never read 'Emotion Sickness', Kacer is Dib's friend. . .girl. . . thing. . .

**The Third Chapter of Doom**

**No Jelly for Zim**

Zim wasn't expecting a crowd. And he wasn't expecting everyone in that crowd to be half-naked. And he definately wasn't expecting one of the half-naked people in the crowd to be Tak. True, she's in her human disguise, as is Pleecy (who's bathing suit is much more revealing), but still, just the thought of Tak showing that much skin. . .It makes Zim's insides feel icky. He himself has never shown more skin then his face and hands to. . . well, anyone.

So now Zim sits by the entrance of the beach, completely clothed, in the burning sand, and he's sweating like crazy.

Poor him.

In the distance, Tak, Pleecy, Gir, Mimi and Minimoose are all wading in the water. Pleecy keeps looking back at Zim, either to wink or blow him a kiss. She will occasionally strike a pose for him, which cause him to grimace. He really wants her to go away.

He watches as Gir splashes in the water and knocks Pleecy over. As she chases Gir around in a little circle, Zim notices _Tak_ is actually looking back at him for once. Even though she's kinda far away, he swears she's offering him a small smile. She's even begun to wave at him a little.

Zim starts to smile himself, and is about to wave, when a rather large woman, in a rather skimpy bikini, blocks his view of Tak.

She (the bikini lady) is just kinda standing in front of Zim, unmoving. Behind her, Zim is screaming, "Hey! Move it! Get out of the way! Hey! Move! Move it lady!" The woman glances at Zim with an enormous smile, and at the words, "Move your body!", she begins to dance wildly.

And considering Zim is standing directly _behind_ her, he is left quite tramuatized, and falls to the ground in horror. A few moments later, he hears a familiar voice say slowly, ". . .Zim?"

Zim opens his eyes and hovering over him is Dib. He stands up, squints his eyes and says, "Is that you, Dib-monster?"  
"Um, yeah."

Zim wipes some sweat out of his eyes, and he begins to smirk in somewhat of a reliefm until he realizes Dib is in nothing but his shorts.

"Augh!" he shouts, his hands shielding his eyes in a frantic motion, "My worst enemy, _half-naked_! I CAN NOT BARE IT!"

Zim falls to the ground again. Dib just rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, Zim. . . is Tak here?"

Raising a rather shaky hand, Zim points to the direction of the ocean, then proceeds to twitch and sweat and be Zim. Dib walks valiantly past Zim and the fat bikini lady (who is still dancing), and it takes Zim a few minutes to stop twitching. When he does, he realizes Gaz is standing a few feet away, though hidden under a dark cloak.

"You! Human meat female!" Zim shouts with the little energy he has left, "Help me off the ground! Zim is too weak from the Earth heat!"

Gaz walks over to Zim slowly, who is reaching to her with an outstretched hand. Then she kicks sand in his face and walks away.

* * *

"If you were _that_ hot Zim," Tak says, "you should've just joined us in the water."

"Never!" Zim says defiantly. "The water looked contaminated, and it didn't make it any better when you let _Dib_ tag along."

"That, and I bet you can't even swim," Tak mutters, but she says that at the same moment Dib kicks Zim under the bar counter, so he pays Tak no mind. Instead, he flops off the barstool, and begins screaming at Dib, which kinda causes quite a few people in the ice cream parlor to stare.

Pleecy suddenly grabs Zim by the shoulders, and begins to give him a massage. Zim is very confused.

"W-what are you _doing_?" he asks.

Leaning in very close, and breathing very softly, Pleecy whispers, "Just trying to calm you down Zim. . ." and then Zim has no choice but to sit back down. Besides, he's tired.

Dib makes a face to Zim, who's now officially ticked off, but before he can react, Tak grabs his arm and says, "Let it go."

"Why'd you have to invite him anyway!" Zim demands.

"Because he has no one else to hang out with," Tak answers, deadpan.

"Well, what about that girl, Keeshy or whatever-"

"It's 'Kacer'," Dib intercepts. He looks annoyed. "Her name is 'Kacer' and she's visiting her mom all summer long, so I can't see her." Now he looks mopey.

"See?" Tak says, "Don't you feel sorry for him?"

"No," Zim grunts, and then Tak kicks him under the counter. "Ow! What was-"

"Ice cream's here!" Pleecy shouts.

The Ice cream parlor drone hands each of them a spoon, and Pleecy, Dib and Tak immediately begin shoveling ice cream into their mouths.

"_Tak_," Zim hisses under his breath, "that's _Earth_ ice cream! It could be poisoned!"

"Tastes fine to me," Tak says, and she eats another spoonful rather quickly. But then she drops her spoon on the counter, and her hands fly to her forehead and she winces.

"What's wrong!" Zim demands, with a faint sense of concern.

"_Brain. . .freeze. . ._" Tak moans, resting her head on the counter.

"Brain. . . freeze!" Zim echoes, the worry becoming quite apparent in his facial expression. But then he looks angry, and banging his fist against the counter, he shouts, "I _knew_ the Earth ice cream was up to no good! It freezes brains and harvests them for slave monkeys! I demand to know who's responsible for such a horrible scheme of doom!"

"Geez Zim," Dib says, "a brain freeze is just a headache. Tak'll be fine."

"Fool boy! You speak words that are unsane!"

"It's 'insane'."

"LIES!"

"Zim, shut up," Tak growls. She hasn't even lifted her head up yet. Zim scowls, but obeys.

Pleecy gets off her stool and begins mooshing against Zim again.

"Poor, poor Zim," she coddles, "everyone's so _mean_ to him. . ."

"Get off of me-"

"Hey hon." It's the fat bikini lady again. "Did you like my performance before? Next time you should join me. . ." the lady winks at Zim, and walks away, leaving him, Pleecy and Dib staring in sheer disturbance.

The terrified silence is only broken when Tak says, laughing quite a bit, "Wow Zim. Looks like _everyone_ wants you!"

* * *

"Is Pleecy in here. . .?" Zim asks cautiously, closing Tak's bedroom door behind him.

Tak, who's sitting up in bed, says, "No. She's getting cleaned right now." Her expression looks confused, and then a little concerned, "Is everything alright?"

Zim, who had been standing in his usual arrogant manner, now falls to his knees and says, in a rather whiny, desperate voice, "Why don't you have jelly!"

"E-excuse me. . ."

"You do not have jelly, Tak! Why?"

"What the. . ." somehow, Tak suddenly realizes what Zim means (although she's not sure _how_), "Oh! You mean why am I not _jealous_, right? About the Pleecy thing?"

"Sure, whatever. . . _why_!"

Tak gets up from her bed, and gets to her own knees, right across from Zim. He looks perplexed, and still desperate.

"Zim," Tak says in a firm voice. She leans in slightly and continues, "Are you in love with Pleecy?"

Zim jumps back, mortified.

"No! _Of course not_! I can't STAND-"

"That's why."

"Heh?"

"I'm not jealous about you and Pleecy because I know you don't care about her."

"At all."

"Yeah, I know." Tak pauses, and then grins. "She'll realize that soon, and then she'll get over you. And leave."

"For good?"

"One can hope."

Zim grins too. He stands, and offer a hand to Tak. She accepts, and her pulls her up. They're practically frozen now. A few inches apart, still hand in hand. Tak's grin switches from shy to sweet to sly, and she leans in. Zim follows suit.

Less then an inch apart. . .  
"Tak! We ran out of towels!"

Tak and Zim instinctively jump back, and drop their hands to their sides.

Standing at the entrance of the bedroom, is Pleecy. Completely naked.

The three of them stare in an awkward, stunned silence. And then they all shout at once ("God Pleecy! Get dressed!" from Tak, "S-sweet mother of Irk!" from Zim, and "_Eeek_! Zim, you pervert! Quit STARING!" from Pleecy).

At the same moment, Tak and Pleecy grab Zim by each of his arms, and throw him out of the room. Once the door slams shut, Tak takes in a deep breath, attempts to keep calm, but then completelt loses it.

"Why the _hell_ were you walking around NAKED? ARE YOU FRIGGEN STUPID!"

Pleecy cowers back in intimidation.

"Tak, I was just cleaning myself, only we ran out of towels, so I had to tell you-"

"You couldn't bother to get _dressed_ first!"

"Ew, _no_! My clothes are _dirty_!"

"Didn't you bring _clean_ ones with you?"

"No, I left them in here."

"Why?"

"Because I thought I'd have a towel!"

Tak twitches in agitation, then falls backwards onto her bed, and sighs in disgust.

"Just get dressed," she orders, closing her eyes, "No one wants to see you naked."

**End of Chapter Three. . .**

XD

Next chapter. . .'Eating Dirt'. . . it will contain the following:

-an appearance of the Tallest

-Joon's comeback

-Zim getting raped

Actually, chapter four is _not_ one of my favorites. . . oh well. . .it moves the story along..

Random crap: There's a rather large bee that I've trapped in my garage, and I'm paranoid that it'll find a way out and eat me. . . er, sting me. . .then eat me. . . I dun like bees. Or spiders. Or any arthropod, for that matter. That includes crabs. . .

Review, my loves!


	4. Eating Dirt

**A.N.**The bee was slain by my brother. Hoorah. Thanks to** moose-muffins**, **helgoth11**, **warning live without warning**, **Mr.Girl **(poor Johnny), **Suicidal RuBBerDuckie**, and **Computer-slave** for reviewing. I freaking love you guys! Glad I could make you laugh, and glad I could torment you with Pleecy. Mwahaha. . .XP

**The Fourth Chapter of Doom**

**Eating Dirt**

Breakfast is unusually silent. The only sounds to be heard are Gir, Mimi and Minimoose preparing eggs over the stove. Zim seems very interested in the table surface, Pleecy will occasionally glance at him, and then the two will blush quite a bit. Tak rolls her eyes. Their awkward silence is really starting to bug her.

"Zim," she says, annoyed (the other two jump at the broken silence), "Just wondering, but have you ever even seen a female's body before last night?"

Zim glances around, embaressed and looking quite distressed.

"Of. . ._course_, I. . . um. . . I. . ." he shrinks into his seat and squeaks, "No."

Tak snickers.

"Just as I thought," she says.

"Tak, be more considerate," Pleecy says, maturely for once. She turns to Zim and says solemnly, "I really do apologize for the shock I gave you last night. From now on, I'll be more careful. . ."

"S'okay. . ." Zim mutters, resting his head on the table, looking defeated.

Tak rolls her eyes again, and gets up from the table. No one even bothers to ask where she's going.

* * *

"My Tallest, I truly mean no disrespect," Tak says, "but. . . um, how do I put this... uh, Tallest Red, your sister. . . is kinda driving everyone here _crazy_." 

Up on the screen, Tallest Red scratches his head in confusion.

"Sister. . .?" he says.

"Hm," says Tallest Purple. "I think she means that Pleecy thing that was here a week ago."

"Oh, _her_?" says Red. "Um, listen Tik-"

"It's 'Tak'."

"Yeah, listen Tak, I hardly know that girl. The only thing I know about her is that we were born from the same test tube-"

"Allegedly," Purple chimes in.

"Yeah, allegedly," Red echoes. "So if she's bothering you, there's kinda nothing I can do. . ."

"But you guys are the _Tallest_," Tak protests desperately, "surely there's _something_ you can do-"

"Sorry, there's-"

"SHE'S DRIVING ME INSANE."

"Well," Purple says, "I'm sure you can handle it. You do live with _Zim_ after all. . ."

"No," Tak says softly, "that's different. . ."

Red snorts.

"Oh yeah," he says, "isn't he your boyfriend?"

He starts to laugh, and Tak appears quite flushed and irritated.

"No," she says again, "could you just-"

"Ha!" Purple shouts, ignoring Tak. "Imagine, someone actually in _love_ with Zim!"

"No, it's-"

"Yeah!" Red says, "In love with Zim!"

The Tallest start cracking up as Tak steadily becomes more and more red in the face. When it gets to the point where the Tallest have to support each other due to laughter, Tak clenches her fists and shouts, "It's not love!" so loudly, the Tallest instantly freeze. Before they can react, she continues, her eyes flashing, "Honestly! You two are worse then Joon!"

Then she cuts the transmission, leaving her leaders slightly shocked. But they get over it rather quickly, and go back to laughing.

* * *

Zim doesn't know what to do. Tak had only been gone for 15 minutes or so. And when she returned to the kitchen, she seemed pretty ticked to begin with. She had made her entrance by kicking the wall rather hard, muttering rapidly under her breath, something about the stupid Tallest, and how would the fools ever comprehend her situation. 

But then, the moment she saw Pleecy and Zim, she froze in her tracks. And just stared. Zim couldn't make out her expression; it wasn't angry, or rejected, or even shocked. It was completely blank. And then she just left without a word.

It was the scariest Zim had ever seen her.

Because moments ago, when she walked in and saw those two, they were doing the one thing Tak and Zim had been about to do the night before; kissing.

Or rather, Pleecy was kissing Zim. She had tackled him to the ground, and was able to hold him down (she's much stronger then she looks, as Zim just found out).

Actually, it was more like she was trying to rape him, but whatever.

But now she sits up (though still on Zim), and looking in the direction Tak just left in, she says, "Hm. Wonder what's wrong with her."

"Get_ off_!" Zim barks, and actually pushes Pleecy off, then stands up quickly, and without thinking, runs after Tak. Who only really got to the front door. "Tak! Wait!"

Tak turns and says, "Yes?", her face remaining expressionless.

"Um," Zim begins brilliantly, "that wasn't really, uh, it wasn't-"

Tak gives off a short laugh.

"Oh, _that?" _she says. She smiles sweetly. "It's no big deal Zim. There's no jelly, remember?"

Then she leaves. And slams the door behind her, kinda violently.

"Heh?" Pleecy calls from the kitchen. "What was that about jelly?"

* * *

"For someone who doesn't care," Joon says, "you sure seem pretty worked up over this." 

Because Tak's connecting the transmission to the Massive through her wrist communicator, Joon's voice sounds a little mechanic, and the projected screen is small and fuzzy. Despite that, Tak can make out Joon's trademark smirk.

As she repostions herself on the tree branch, Joon continues, "Why were you calling the Tallest anyway?"

Tak rolls her eyes.

"Well," she begins, sounding exasperated, "my old roommate's here, and she's driving me insane, and apparently she's related to Tallest Red, so I wanted to see if he could do anything about it."

"Eh. . . this friend of yours. . . is her name by any chance 'Pleecy'?"

"Yeah, how did you. . .?"

"I saw her last week on the Massive. . .she kinda. . .stalked me. . ."

"Really? Well, she's stalking Zim now-" Tak stops. She narrows her eyes and continues suspicously, "Funny how she was able to track Zim down so _quickly_. . ."

Joon grins sheepishly.

"Heh, heh, well..." he says.

"Joon. . ."

"_Whaaat_?"

"You didn't send Pleecy here _yourself_, now did you?" Tak asks calmly (yet at the same time threatingly).

"It's not my fault!" Joon blurts out.

"Not your fault?" Tak echoes.

"She was _stalking_ me," Joon explains anxiously, "I had to get her away from me, so I tried to get her to go after someone else."

"But why _Zim_?"

"Because it was the first name that popped in my head-"

"Liar!" Tak shouts. She stand up on the branch, which is hardly strong enough to support her. "I bet you did it on purpose, just to see if I'd get 'all worked up'! You just _can't_ leave our relationship alone, can you? Well, let me tell you, you jackass, I will not waste a _single moment_ of my life getting jealous over Zim, so you're wasting your time! Do you understand me?"

Silence from the other end.

"Joon!"

". . . do you really think I'm a jackass?"

"A little, yes."

"Tak?" This came from below. It's Dib. "What're you doing up there?"

"Making a call," Tak answers. She mutters a quick "good-bye" to Joon, and shuts off her wrist communicator. Then she looks down at Dib. "Can I help you?"

"Um. . .do you wanna go to Bloaty's?" Dib asks awkwardly.

"Dib, I thought I told you, I don't like you like that."

"No! Not like a date! Like. . .friends."

Tak raises an eyebrow.

"You and me?" she says. "Friends?"

Dib shrugs.

"In a way," he says.

"Whatever," Tak says, "I'll go."

She starts to climb down the tree, but then the branch snaps, and she crashes to the ground.

"Are you okay!" Dib asks, alarmed.

With a mouthful of dirt, her body unmoving on the ground, Tak somehow manages to mutter, "_M'fine, fine. . ._"

**End of Chapter Four**

Next chapter (this next one's actually _good_). . .'Tak, the Pizza-knapper', where there'll be:

-a head injury

-Dib, getting the worst end of everything, as usual

-stupid people

. . .wow, that doesn't give away a whole lot, does it?

Listen, the next chapter may not be up for awhile. Alot of family issues are going on now, and also, it's becoming more difficult to sneak on a computer. Sorry guys. Keep reviewing, I'll try my best to get it up soon.


	5. Tak, the Pizzaknapper

**A.N** Thanks to **ZeratulX35**, **Computer-Slave** (yummy XD), **warning live without warning** (XD, how would you know what dirt tastes like?), **Suicidal RuBBerDuckie** (yeah, I just wanted to freak everyone out xp), **Rahh Gumba Foo** (aw, thanks!), and **Mr.Girl** (lol, sad, but true. . .I love the Tallest).

"Big Yellow Taxi" reference! Look for it! (I love/hate that song)

**The Fifth Chapter of Doom**

**Tak, the Pizza-knapper**

There is one thing Tak can say for Dib- she cane talk to him. Like, she can hold an actual conversation that doesn't involve interrogations concerning one's feelings for a certain housemate, or end in a rant concering how soon the filthy Earth will meet its doom. For the past half an hour, the two have been eating pizza and talking.

"Kacer's kinda my only friend," Dib is saying now, "and I only realized that once she left. Before that, I only had Gaz. . .anyway," he takes a small bite of pizza, and continues while swallowing, "you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone."

"Wasn't that in the parking lot song?" Tak asks.

"Hm. . . yeah, I think so. . .so, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Is Zim your only friend?"

"Geez," says, Tak, exasperated, "I don't know _what_ Zim is. . ."

"What about that Pleecy girl from yesterday?"

". . .ditto."

Tak stares at the pizza tray, and that's when she realizes it's empty.

"Psst, Dib," she whispers. "Can you dress up like a bunny for a second?"

"_Excuse_ me?"

"If you dress up like a different species, you get a free pizza. And I'm still hungry."

"Well, sorry Tak, I don't usually carry a bunny suit around with me. . ."

"Dammit," Tak mutters. She looks up for a slight second, and then in the next moment she's ducking under the table.

"Tak?" Dib asks, thoroughly confused, "What the heck-"

But then he looks up too, and notices a rather energetic Pleecy pulling a rather distraught Zim by the arm at the entrance of Bloaty's.

Sticking his head under the table, he asks, "What's the problem?"

"I'd rather not face them at the moment," Tak mutters.

Just her luck, Pleecy and Zim take the booth right behind them. Tak grabs Dib by the shirt and yanks him under the table.

"What the-"

"Shut _up,_" Tak hisses. "I don't want them to notice _either_ of us here."

"So, we're just going to hide under the table and spy on them?"

"I would never stoop to the level of _spying_, Dib. I have more dignity then that."

"But-"

"Now, shut up. I can't hear a word they're saying."

Dib has no choice but to keep quiet.

"This better be quick," Zim is saying, "Tak could be anywhere by now."

"Oh, just relax Zim," Pleecy says. "She couldn't have gotten far. . .besides, you can't search on an empty stomach."

Although Tak can't see, Zim is narrowing his eyes and he hisses too low for her too low to hear, "This is your fault."

A long silence is held between Tak and Dib as they wait for Pleecy's reply. Which is a solemn, "You don't like me, do you?"

"No, I don't, I-"

Pleecy begins to wail quite loudly, and Zim can do nothing more but sigh in defeat.

"Listen, it's not you, it's me," he says, although he's making no effort to sound sincere. He sounds exasperated actually.

"W-w-why?" Pleecy blubbers. "I'm always so _nice_ to you! And after _all we've been through_-"

"For the final time, I do not know you, just-"

Zim's words only increase the volume of Pleecy's sobs. Quite a few people (disguised as various hippos, hamsters, etc.) are starting to stare.

"It _is_ me, isn't it!" Pleecy shrieks, hysterical, "You think I'm _ugly, _don't you!"

"Well, in your human form, _yes_," Zim mutters, which is a mistake.

Because at that moment, Pleecy's tears stop. And she stands on top of the table and says, "Fine," and shuts off her disguise, "How do you like me now?"

Dib's curiosity has reached its peak, and he sticks his head out from under the table.

"Alien. . ._must tell people_. . ."

"Dib," Tak hisses threatingly, "don't you _dare_ let them know we're here. . ."

Dib glances back and says, "Sorry Tak, but. . . I. . .can't resist. . .ALIEN!" He stands up now and continues shouting, pointing at Pleecy, "Everyone! Look at the alien! On the table! It isn't human!"

"DIB-THING!" Zim shouts.

Tak is about to come out from under the table, just to personally murder Dib, but then she hears a random voice chuckle and say, "Hey! An alien! That's an interesting costume!"

"Yeah!" another unfamiliar voice chimes in, "And most of us are just dressed up as squirrels! I'm jealous!"

"Bring the alien a free pizza!"

"Yeah! Free pizza!"

Everyone but Dib, Zim and Tak cheers, and everone is ignoring Dib as he pleads, "No! _You morons_, that's not a costume! It's a _REAL_ alien. It's _real_!"

Tak climbs out from under the table, and stands beside Dib, and the two watch as a Bloaty's employee brings a free pizza to Pleecy and Zim's table, and everyone around them is still cheering.

Then Tak walks over and steals their pizza. And makes a run for it.

* * *

"You're all sweaty," Gir says, once Tak closes the door and catches a breath.

And, indeed, she is quite sweaty. And she is also quite confused. And quite hungry. She looks down to the pizza tray, and the vague thought of, '_Why the crap did I bother stealing this_?' lingers in her mind for a short moment.

"PIZZA!" Gir shrieks.

Without Tak's consent, Gir and Mimi run over and immediately begin devouring the pizza. She has no chice but to surrender the tray, but then, she doesn't really care that much. She leans against the wall and mutters, "Well, that was the dumbest thing I've ever done. . ."

Suddenly, the door swings open, knocking Tak in the head quite swiftly. Her eyes begin to water from the abrubt pain, but she can still make out a blurry image of Pleecy and Zim standing in the doorway.

"Pizza thief!" Pleecy shouts, and points to Tak, but then upon seeing her tears, says sympathetically, "Oh poor thing! What's the matter?" and rushes over and cuddles Tak.

"Um, you kinda swung the door in my face, Pleecy," Tak says, wincing.

"Oh my gawd! I'm so sorry sweetie!" Pleecy says sincerely. "Listen hon, why don't you lie on the couch, okay? I'll get some ice!"

"Pleecy, I'm fine-"

"Zim, carry Tak to the couch."

Pleecy runs into the kitchen frantically, leaving a rather concerned Zim and a rather pained Tak alone, just staring at each other.

"You touch me," Tak says, "and you die."

Without a word, Zim walks directly in front of her, and pokes her forehead. Or rather, jabs. She falls backwards in pain and shouts, "Zim, you jackass! That's where the stupid door hit me! What the hell's the matter with you- Hey! PUT ME DOWN!"

Zim ignores Tak. He carries her all the way to the couch, and lays her down gently. Then she kicks him in the leg.

"Geez Tak!" he yells, holding his shin, "I'm trying to help you!"

"I do not need your bloody help."

"I was _trying_ to be. . .uh. . .that word that starts with an 'n'. . ."

"Norwegian?"

"No, no, it's shorter then that. . ."  
"Nasty?"

"No-"

"NICE!" This came from Gir, who's feeding (or rather shoving it into her face) Mimi a slice of pizza. "Master wanted to be nice to you, scary lady, cause he loves you!"

Zim looks utterly freaked out.

"Ha!" Tak gives off a grim smile and says to Gir, "If he _loves_ me so much, then why does he let Pleecy hang all over him?"

Gir just shrugs and says, "I dunno," and goes back to forcefeeding Mimi, who appears to be choking at this point.

Zim turns to Tak and says, thoroughly irritated, "I thought you said it was no jelly."

"That doesn't mean you should let her latch onto you like that," Tak retorts.

"You think I _want_ her to-"

"Got the ice," Pleecy calls from the kitchen's archway. She makes her way over to Tak and says, "Lie down."

"Pleecy, I'm fine-"

"Ice." Pleecy places it on Tak's forehead.

Tak decides it feels good and decides to leave it there. She rests her head against the armrest and closes her eyes.

"Anything else you need?" Pleecy asks.

Opening a single eye, Tak glances at Pleecy and says, "Tell me a story."

"Okie-dokie." Smile, smile. Falters a second. "Um, about what?"

"Tell me about how you and Zim met. That should be interesting."

"But Tak. . .you were _there_. . ."

**End of Chapter Five. . .**

I feel like I ripped off the whole 'I was trying to be. . .uh, that word that starts with an 'n'' thing from 'Zim is a Father'. Like. . .'she was very. . uh, that word that starts with a 'c''. I dunno. I feel so unoriginal.Forgive me, author of that story, whoever you are. . . Next chapter. . . 'Slurpy Boy'. It will include:

-how Pleecy met Zim (obviously)

-Tak going psycho

-Pleecy's moment of rational thought

My nana's expected to die this week. So. . .I dunno. I'll get the next chapter up asap, but it might be a little late and crap.. . so. Please review. You guys are the best.


	6. Slurpy Boy

**A.N. **Thanks to **insmoniac emo child** (I used to eat flowers. I scared my friends), **ZeratulX35consniper**, **Rahh Gumba Foo** (thanks), **Mr. Girl**, **Bersek1** (paste! They use paste! I was just. . .too lazy to add that in), **Computer-slave** (thanks; psycho-ness is fun), **Meeshkit(**thanks. I love your story too)and **moose-muffins** for reviewing.

Heh heh, I know Pleecy annoys everyone, but I adore her. Of course, if it were RL, she'd drive me crazy. . .

**The Sixth Chapter of Doom**

**Slurpy Boy**

"What the hell are you _talking_ about?" Tak snaps. "I met first met Zim at the academy, and I don't recall _you_ ever being there."

"No, no," Pleecy says, "it was before you went to the academy. You were still my roommater, remember?"

"Um, _no_."

"Okay. . .remember when we were working as waitresses at Chubla's SnacShac?"  
"Yeah. . ."

Zim snorts.

"_You _worked as a waitress?" he says to Tak. He begins to snicker, and Tak eye twitches in agitation.

"And_ you_ were banished to Food Courtia, you idiot," she growls, and Zim shuts up. She turns to Pleecy and says, "Yeah, what about Chubla's?"

"Well, that's where I met Zim."

Zim blinks. He doesn't get it.

Pleecy glances back and forth between the two, sighs deeply, then says, "Okay, it began as an ordinary day of labor. . ."

_I was a bit. . .like, depressed and stuff, cause this one guy that lived around my living quarters who I was in love with, just self-destructed a few nights before. Tak, you were the one who forced me to go to work that day. You said it would get my mind off things._

_So, at Chubla's I was sooo trying to cheer up, only then you were all ticked off, and then you said there was this irritating customer at one of your tables that kept dumping his slurpy on the floor, and demanding a new one, and you asked if I could clean it up while you went to go. . .uh, what was it you said? Oh yeah, you went to go poison his order!_

_So I went to clean up the slurpy mess, and little did I know, but the male of my very dreams was sitting at the table!_

_Um, yeah Zim, I'm talking about you. . ._

_Oh! You looked up at me with your brilliant read eyes, and the moment you spoke, I knew you were the one! In your melodic voice, you asked, "Hey, where's that other food service drone lady go?" and that's when I knew you'd be willing to give up your entire life, just to be with me and vice versa!_

_I responded, "Oh, she's poisoning your slurpy, she'll be back in a few minutes," as a way of saying, "Yes, mysterious stranger! I accept your love!"_

_I could tell you were trying so very hard to contain you joy as you said, "Oh."_

_I proceeded in cleaning the floor and stuff, and then you said, "Well. . .bye," and you got up and accidently stepped on my fingers, then ran out. Yet the throbbing pain in my hand was almost like a secret message from you, saying, "We'll meet again!"_

_I was so happy, I didn't even realize I never learned your name. . .but. . .well, I've been downloading some psycho therapy sessions into my pak recently, and it suggested I should find a male role model in my life that I'm not connected to romantically. So, I did some research, and found out Tallest Red is my brother, so I went to the Massive to visit him._

_That's where I met Joon, and I admit to being unfaithful, Zim. . .I fell for him, but then Joon said he knew someone I would be more compatible with. . . and he like, described you, and that's when I realized you were the same guy I met that fateful day in Chubla's SnacShac!_

_And. . . well. . .here we are. . ._

There's a short silence. Then, "That was the stupidest story I ever heard," from Zim.

Before Pleecy even has a chance to appear crushed or hysterical, Tak says in a slow, stunned voice, "That was _you_. . .?"

"What was me?" Pleecy asks.

"Zim," Tak says, ignoring Pleecy, "you. . .were the slurpy guy. . .?"

Zim nods slowly, almost cautiously, as if he's afraid if he answers incorrectly, he'll be eaten.

The moment he mutters, "Yeah," Tak sits upright on the couch, clenching her fists and shouting," You were the worst customer I ever dealt with in my entire life!" and she points an accusatory finger at him.

"Well, I didn't know the waitress was you," Zim argues feebly, but Tak just ignores him and continues to shouts, "Do you know how _long_ it took to clean up all those slurpys, Zim! I broke _three mops _trying to get the last stain out, and it was _still_ sticky after that-"

"Well, actually Tak," Pleecy interrupts, "I used anti-sticky soap afterwards, and it was just fine," but Tak just ignores her too.

"And then you just _left_, and you couldn't even bother to leave a _tip! _I suffered from a _migraine _that day, thanks to you! And you couldn't even _pay_ for it, you horrible little-"

Tak continues shouting, and Zim is able to tune her out, yet still look fearful of her wrath at the same time. After living several months with her, it's an amazing skill he's aquired. Quite useful too, that is, until Tak takes a breath and says, "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" and Zim doesn't really know what she's talking about.

"Um. . .I'm. . .sorry. . .?" Zim attempts to answer, but then Tak bites his hand.

Yes, she actually bites it.

It's like with the pizza-knapping thing; she had no idea what possessed her to do it.

Zim screams.

"_What the heck is wrong with you! You're insane!_"

"_I'm_ inthane!" Tak retorts, her jaw holding quite a firm grasp on Zim's hand, so some of her words come out sounding funny. "What abou' _thoo_, thlurpy boy!"

Zim yanks his hand away, grimaces, and wipes it on his shirt.

"_Eeeew_, you got your slobber on it!" he whines.

Tak wipes her mouth and scowls.

"_Deal with it, you moron_," she growls. Then she gives off a death galre and says darkly, "I'm not insane."

"_You tried to eat me_!" Zim says, nearly hysterical.

"And I'll try again if you don't take that back!"

"INSANE!" Zim shouts, which is a stupid move on his part. "Tak is an insane cannibal-eater!"

Tak shrieks in anger, and in the next moment, she tackles Zim in an attempt to kill him. This turns into a rather rough struggle between the two yet between Tak's cry of, "_I do not eat cannibals_!" and several chokey noises from Zim, Pleecy (who's been observing the scene with a passive interest) says, "Oh, I get it! You two are in love!" and then everyone in the room freezes.

Tak has her hands gripping around Zim's neck, and Zim is in the process of giving Tak's antenna a rather violent tug. They cast a stupefied glance unto Pleecy, and then Tak says, "Does it _look_ like we're in love?"

Pleecy claps her hands together and says brightly, "Well, I couldn't put my _finger_ on it before, but I _knew_ you two acted weird around each other. You're in _love_, aren't you?"

"Pleecy," Tak says slowly, standing up (and coincidentally stepping on Zim's stomach), "we were just trying to _kill_ each other. . . where the hell do you get _love_ out of that?"

"Well," Pleecy says with a huge smile, "I've never seen you get so worked up over _anything_ anyone said before. You must really care about his opinion!"

"Hardly Pleecy, he's an idiot-"

"Listen, I apologize for coming between you two, I honestly had no idea." Pleecy gives Tak a quick hug, and a friendly kiss on the cheek, then says kindly,"I'll leave as soon as possible," wipes a joyful tear from her eye, "Oh! I'm so happy for you!" and exits the room with a little bounce in her step.

After a few moments of a rather awkward silence, Zim looks to Tak, rather flushed, as if waiting for her to comment on Pleecy's assumptions.

"Well, that was stupid," is all she says.

**End of Chapter six. . .**

Next chapter . . . 'Zim with Tact'. Final chapter. It'll have:

-More slurpys

-a really sweet moment (awww)

-more Joon

My nana died two weeks ago. So. . . yeah. . . I really wish I was in a better mood while typing this, but, ya know. . . oh, and just so you all know, both this story and 'Emotion Sickness' were completed (rough draft anyway) before I typed them up. The first copy of this story was done back in April. I have a story 'Blindfolded' completed, and I'm working on its sequel, 'Torches' (it's IZ). It's a trilogy. More detail at the end of the next chap.

Review. Thanks.


	7. Zim with Tact

**A.N** Last chapter! Thanks to **Arsonist For Rent **(hope your rat gets better), **ZeratulX35** (eh. . .I'm not Rinny. . .), **Rahh Gumba Foo **(damned typos. . .and yeah, Pleecy's exit was equivalent to a big showdown battle XP), **Computer-Slave **(thanks, I'm getting better), **Missy Lynne**, **crownprincesslaya**, and **Meeshkit** (you're on my DA watchlist! Tis neat!). Love you guys.

**The Seventh Chapter of Doom**

**Zim with Tact**

Pleecy leaves the following morning. She was still making a big deal over Zim and Tak's relationship, even as she was walking out the door, and now Zim and Tak are standing by the entrance door, and Pleecy's estatic voice is still ringing in theire heads. Once the ringing stops, they are left, once again, alone in an awkward silence.

Then Tak says, "She's gone."

"Yup."

"So. . ."

"So."

"I'm still mad at you, ya know."

"When are you ever _not_?"

Tak scowls.

"You know Zim," she hisses, "if you weren't such an inconsiderate jerk, I-"

"Sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"About the slurpy thing. Sorry."

"Oh yeah. . . what was up with that?"

Zim stares intently at the floor, blushing slightly, and explains in a sheepish voice, "Um. . .not like I knew who you were, but. . .um, it was a long time ago, but I thought if I could keep getting you to bring out slurpys, I could. . .see you more. . ."

"And why would you want that?"

"Erm. . .I liked looking at you."

Tak snorts.

"You liked _looking_ at me?" she says with a laugh.

"Well, I didn't know who you were then!"

"Zim, you're tactless."

"Me? _Tactless_! How dare you-"

"Oh, don't you _dare_ yell at me."

Zim grunts in defeat, and Tak says with a sigh, "This is dumb. . ."

More grunts from Zim.

"So what're you gonna do to make up for the slurpys?"

"I already said I was sorry!"

"Well Zim, normally friends will pay each other back when they've been a total heartless jerk."

Zim blinks.

_Oh yeah_, he thinks. _We're friends_.

"Fine," he says aloud, "I'll think of something. . ."

* * *

"So she's gone?" Joon asks. His face is flooding the screen and he looks nervous. 

Tak nods and says, "Yeah Joon. And your stupid little plan didn't work. I didn't get jealous."

"There was no _plan_, Tak, I told you."

"Mm-hm."

"So you're on good terms with Zim?"

Tak grins.

"You could say that," she says. Throwing her head back, and with a snap of her fingers, she calls out, "Oh, Slurpy drone! I'm thirsty!"

A moment later, a miserable Zim emerges from the darkest corner of the room, holding a tray with a purple slurpy. He offers it to Tak with a scowl, and she smiles sweetly in return.

"Thank you, Zim," she says as she sips from the slurpy straw.

Zim doesn't say a word. He doesn't look at her. Tak stares at him for a long moment. Her face begins to flush.

With a quick thought of '_oh, why not_', she leans forward, and brushes her lips lightly across Zim's, leaving him quite shocked, and quite flushed himself.

"Tak. . ." he says, beginning to smile.

Then she takes her slurpy and dumps it on his head.

"I wanted cherry," she says, "not grape."

Zim scowls again, which looks rather funny with a slurpy dripping down his face, and leaves. Tak snickers, and turns back to the screen and then jumps at the sight of Joon.

"Oh crap," she says, "You're still _here_?"

Joon is smirking.

"I saw that," he says, "and you have to admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you like Zim."

"Don't you mean '_lurve'_, Joon?"

"So you admit it?"

"No! I was just saying-"

"Do you like and/or lurve Zim?"

"Joon. . ."

"Just answer 'yes' or 'no'."

"This is stupid."

"'Yes' or 'no'."

Suddenly, Tak hears a familiar voice coming from the screen, saying, "_Oh Joon, I'm baaaack_."

A horrified Joon mutters, "Oh crap, she found me," then looks to Tak, "um, I'll call you back tomorrow or something," and cuts the transmission.

Tak smirks to herself, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Except for her, the entire room is empty. She stares at the blank screen for a moment, then leans forward, takes a small breath. Her smirk switches to a smile and she whispers, "_Yes_."

**THE END**

It's over! Yay! Thanks for sticking with me, all my beautiful reviewers! Hoo-cha. . . anyways. . . keep a lookout for 'Blind-Folded'. . . coming in one to two weeks. . . Here's a short summary:

Zim and Tak are already married, it's five years later from this story, about six since the actual time in the show. . . they have two kids, Pin and Clox, who are adorable, and I should have a pic of them on Deviantart soon. . . and well. . .the story kinda. . .well, you have to read it! But it's good! Very ZATR, but not like, _overly_ romantic stuff. . . just cuteness, and occassional innuendos and a few.. er. . .kisses. And there's this kinda involved thing with a war and a thing, and Kacer's in it with Dib, and the Tallest, and I wrote Gaz in. . . and it's just awesome, okay! Just. . . read it! Once I type it first though. . .

My Deviantart name is Pinkys1985. Go thereto see pics of Pleecy and Joon. I tried to put a direct link here, but it wouldn't let me. . . stupid site. . . 


End file.
